Final moments for a Demon
by Rexis19
Summary: The world was ending. The weight of the creature of that brought this plane of existence was slowly crushing it. His death relieved the pressure for a scant moment, but his resurrection caused the cracks that had formed too spread. And now the world was going to end. Dodomeki and Gyuki stood in the path that lead to the castle where the final confrontation would take place.


The world shook once more, as if it required any more proof that it was going to be destroyed. Among the sounds of the earth splitting as wind roaring, the sound of screams were still heard as hundreds and thousands of lives ended either by the natural elements or by the soldiers that were slaughtering the guards as they were charging up the walkway to the castle.

Gigantic serpent head could be seen from the walkway, breathing down fire and slamming their bodies against the ground at any unfortunate living beings that happened to be in the their way. Those same living beings, even with certain doom literally staring them in the eye, still kept their grips on their weapons and struck against the scales.

It was this kind of tenacity was why those beings were still alive and fighting against the one that had summoned those creatures. Weak individually these creatures, these humans, persevered and now they stood almost equal to the being that had made the world they were in.

The castle shook as another quake spread out the area.

The same being was also on the last of their life, barely clinging on to existence. Damage that had accumulated from the repeated battles against these humans had weakened their body until they could barely hold onto its physical manifestation, and by extension the world it had created.

Once these humans reached the top of the walkway and entered the castle where the being was waiting in their throne room, once they challenge the being for one final battle, once they struck the final blow and cease their existence, this world would follow.

It was these stakes that strengthened the resolve of his followers, some of them at least. Some had run like the cowards they were, but other remained to fight for the being until their final breath.

Among them were two generals that had been taken into the being's army since they created this world from the fragments of other worlds. Two demons that remained loyal to the being.

Dodomeki stood tall and proud as he always did, with the glowing single yellow eye that was hidden by the shadow of his helmet staring forward resolutely. The metal arm guards he wore were already steeped with blood by the few scouts that had moved past the group in the lower sections of the walkway, the red dipping off the numerous eye carvings each metal plate had.

He was a Demon, nothing more nothing less. He wasn't some special kind of Demon like the _former_ strategist of the being he served, he was a creature that was created from malice and despair and amongst his own, he was one of a kind. He was also the strongest of his clan of Demons that was merged into the being's army, and the reason why he was one of the final defence to protect.

Calm and compose he stood ready to face the charge of humans that wanted to end his master's life.

Gyuki stood large and excited, those white eyes were wide with excitement as he happily wore the grin on his face. Like his much smaller companion he too had blood coating his weapon, the large club and gigantic tusk that grew from his snout had blood as well as other body fluid stuck to them. The spikes on the cudgel that he wielded still has the limbs of those unfortunate to run into him instead.

He was a Demon as well, a Demon Boar to be exact. Wild and destructive he hold complete authority over the other Demon Boars that served in the army he was in, after all he was the tribal chief and the strongest being they knew. It was why he could command the rest of his kind, and why he was the other final defence to protect the being that he followed.

Giddy and battle hungry he waited with anticipated for the humans to reach him.

They were both very loyal to the being, Orochi, because they had managed to best them when the world was still new.

Dodomeki stood as the champion for his kind, facing off against the powerful creature to protect the rest of his people. He was league above the warriors of his people and even though they were Demons, they placed hope in him to defeat the snake like being. He lost, soundly. Defeated in manner that could've been described as humiliating. But Orochi, instead of culling his entire race, took his kind under their banner. From there they served the powerful being faithfully.

Gyuki on the hand, challenged the snake like being himself. Him and his tribe lived on the rule, the strongest ruled, and when they heard of Orochi they did not hesitate to challenge the being. Gyuki himself did not care if he won or lost, he cared only for the fight and the excitement it would bring as was how his kind lived. He was beaten, taking down in a quick and efficient manner. When he came to there was no malice or hatred, instead him and his race pledged their allegiance to the being with the expectation of bloody battles to come.

They served Orochi to the best of their abilities. They won what battles they could, salvage from defeats at the hands of their enemies, turned the tides of a losing battle, and did what they could either by their own or with the numbers of other followers in the army.

Now they were the only ones left protecting the being, not only for the sake of loyalty but for survival. Both of them had almost forgotten that they were now natives of the created world Orochi had made, they had served for so long they have almost forgotten their original home. And unlike the other residents, they did not have any allies to remind them of their original home. They live and would die thinking that this would be the end of their life as they know it.

Unaware of the world they were originally from.

The sound of footsteps, a lot of them, shook them out of their short day dream. They readied themselves. Dodomemki widened his stance and held out his arms to his side, flexing his claws as well as extending the blades of his gauntlet slightly. Gyuki picked up his club from the ground and held it tightly.

The first wave came charging through, all of them were infantry, and wearing a mismatch of colours that symbolised the alliance the humans had made in this world. They all ran forward, carrying swords and spears.

Many met their ends as soon as they came into view, the Demon had already shot from his spot beside the larger Boar Demon and used the blades by his gauntlet to use. The demonic steel tore through the human steel with ease, cutting through and slicing through the skin like paper. Many of them dropped dead as they began to choke on their blood whenever the blade sliced through their throats but did not cut deep enough to warrant a quick death, while other fell to the floor clutching their organs as the blades disembowelled them.

A few managed to run past the Demon, only to quickly met the giant wall that was Gyuki. Unlike the smaller Demon the Boar Demon did move with deadly grace or skill, no each movement of the giant was pure brute strength. Sending poor soldiers flying off the walkway with casual swings from the club in his hands. Other times he would grab one of the humans, and would either crush them in his grasp or slam them repeatedly into the floor before tossing them to their companions.

Despite the horrific deaths of their friends the humans kept charging forward, more and more replaced the ones that were killed. In response the two Demons fought even more ferociously.

Dodomeki used his claws alongside the blades on his gauntlets, he would slice the delicate skin of the human in front of him before turning on his clawed heels to tear off the face of the ones behind him. Before following up with a vicious kick to those around him, the sharp nails on the four appendages tore through their flesh as easy his steel blades.

Gyuki followed the example set place, in conjunction to the ground shaking hammer blows he gave to the humans he would use his giant legs to blow any humans that were gathering too close around him. Other times he would lower his head and charge forward, impaling many of the humans on his tusk before casually them off with a flick of his head.

Eventually the walkway began to gather bodies, many of which the two Demons took advantage of. Many of the humans cried foul as they picked up the corpses of their fallen allies and used them as distraction, but neither care. Dodomeki was too engrossed in his duty to protect his master, while Gyuki was having too much fun using his club to send waves of bodies to the humans.

Their progress slowed slightly, not due to exertion, but due to the appearance of the generals. A few that wore more protective and showy armour appeared, carrying weapons that somehow appeared more dangerous than the ones the two had been slaughtering.

These generals fought harder and smarter, being able to take more than ten times the amount of blows the infantry could take and dealt more than ten time the infantry could do.

Despite this the generals were still no match for the two, meeting their ends with no fanfare. These two were the strongest of their kind and in their army, they handled them without much effort.

The bodies on the floor grew more and more as they fought them off, not allowing even a single human pass. They took blows that could've been avoided so that none of them could escape past them. Their wounds began to grow as more and more skilled generals began to appear around the corner of the walkway.

Dodomeki final opponent was a serious looking man with the helmet resembled the jaws of a lion with a mane of white. The Demon's body was not in the top condition, stab and slash wounds from numerous other human soldiers had worn down his agility to almost half. Despite that he fought as hard as he did from the start, hammering his claws against the spear the general held in his unyielding grasp. He clawed feet slid slightly from the push the human was giving him.

Gyuki was also in a similar dilemma, wounds from various other soldiers had begun to creep up to the giant Boar Demon. Along with the wounds were the weapons that remained lodged in his body, left behind by those desperate enough to face him head on. Not that it matter to the Boar Demon, even if his strength was cut he faced his two opponents with gusto, both of them were fast. Either sidestepping his swings or moving so fast as if they left behind images of themselves after each strike.

Despite their best attempts the two Demons were not immortal, both of them meet their ends.

A loud roar that was mixed with the squealing of a pig echoed in the walkway, the one that made the noise was on his back as a one sided sword was plunged into his heart. It tried to raise a hand to swat the one holding the sword away, but found his arms useless from the wounds of his other opponent. His fingers tightened for a punch he could not perform but grew slack after a few more moments, as his white eyes grew lifeless.

Dodomeki let out a surprise gasp when the spear went through his body and came out the other end, shocked at how the human could have taken advantage of a mistake he made. He grabbed the shaft of the spear, but his grip was too weak to do anything. The general met his gaze, a gaze that wasn't filled with hatred or malice but of respect to another warrior. The general pulled the spear free and Dodomeki fell forward on his face, his own blood began to pool underneath.

A loud chorus of cheers, one that was muffled and garbled to his ears, echoed in walkway at their defeat. They resumed their charge forward, ignoring the two as they ran to their final opponent. Dodomeki would have cursed the general for not making sure he was dead, but he wasn't even sure he could do anything.

Gyuki was dead, laying on his back unmoving and unblinking. He was on the verge, the wound was fatal and he would die in a short manner soon. He did not have the strength to stand nor to even crawl, he remained on the ground as he waited for his consciousness to fade.

After a while, unsure how long it had been, the world let out an exceptionally violent quake. Afterwards a light began to shine in the sky, one that could blind both humans and demons. Dodomeki saw another light shine, one brighter than the one currently blanketing the sky, but at that moment death had decided to pick him up.

So with the final flash of the world Dodomeki's eyes went dim as the world around him.

Disappeared.

A yellow eye opened, and a groan came from the mouth of the owner. Slowly they sat up to reveal the scarred grey chest.

A knock came from the door at the far side of the wall, a series of clicks and hisses before a suddenly 'Gyuki' mixed in came from the other side.

They responded with another series of hisses and clicks, before standing up. Clawed feet clacked against the wooden floor and clawed hands grasped the clothes and armor that was present in the room. A short moment later they were dressed and headed towards the door.

They walked with the similar looking creature until they reached a room that held a giant Boar that stood on two legs, currently sitting in front of a proportionally tiny table. A grin grew on the face of the Boar "Greetings Dodomeki old friend, care for a drink?"

The creature let out a click, before quickly placing a hand over their mouth and coughed. They shook their head and nodded "Of course, Gyuki."

* * *

A/N: Fun Fact, this was supposed to be a prologue for a Monster Musume fanfic, but I decided not to do it.


End file.
